


Bend That Body like a Gymnast

by orphan_account



Series: Luhan and his Minseok [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1st time publishing smut wut wut, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Minseok is a flute virtuoso, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, inspired by the meme that is lu by luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty minutes. The janitor's closet on set. Minseok is on the ground in front of Luhan in the blink of an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend That Body like a Gymnast

Xiumin is twenty minutes out from a live interview, but Luhan only has two hours until his plane takes off. The closet they’ve found is barely large enough to stand in, littered with mops and cleaning supplies, and Xiumin sincerely, genuinely hopes that no janitor comes lumbering in. He also hopes they don’t manage to spill some kind of noxious cleaning chemical and die in compromising positions on a TV set, because that would almost certainly put a damper on today’s broadcast.

They lock the door, and in an instant Xiumin is pressed against the opposite wall. There are hands in his hair, running up and down his body, groping at every inch of skin. Xiumin pushes down his insecurities (because ew, touching, he hasn’t been to the gym in a month) and focuses on the way Luhan is already half hard, leaning into him. He closes his eyes, focuses on the overwhelming heat radiating from his lover.

They kiss for a moment, violent and messy, but there’s no time for any lingering sentimentality. Xiumin bites at Luhan’s lip and the younger lets out a moan.

“Shh, dummy. I’ll kick your ass if we get caught.”

“Sounds hot.”

Xiumin just snorts, but the air escapes him as he’s yanked down abruptly. He almost laughs at the look of intensity on Luhan’s face. Such a pretty, almost girly face. Xiumin revels in the dichotomy- the pretty, dorky boy that likes to pin his wrists back and fuck him hard. Who pulls and scratches and marks, mutters terrible, filthy things, then brings Xiumin a cappuccino the next day and writes poetry about how his eyes disappear when he laughs. Xiumin’s fingers don’t tremble as he goes to undo Luhan’s jeans; he wants to please the person in front of him, wants to leave Luhan a writhing, flushed mess, make sure that in the next few months he won’t be forgotten.

Xiumin’s hands ghost over the head of Luhan’s cock, drawing out a shudder. He teases, runs his tongue over the tip, before abruptly taking it in his mouth and sucking, bobbing up and down, both hands wrapped around the base.

Luhan’s eyes are screwed shut, his pretty face awash with lust. He bucks towards Xiumin’s face, and the latter will bitch at him for it later, but at that moment it earns a low moan. Luhan grips his Minseok’s shoulders hard enough to bruise. He’s already so fucking close. “Look at me,” he pants, and on command, Xiumin is gazing up. His cheeks are hollowed around Luhan’s cock, and he bobs down as far as he can go, gagging a bit, cheeks flushed strawberry pink. He has the nerve to fucking wink, tongue doing something downright sinful, and Luhan comes staring into those smug doe eyes. He sinks down to the floor beside his Minseok, who swallows and licks his lips.

“Did I blow it like a flute?”

Luhan rolls his eyes, but pushes forward for a bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, my grandmother is very proud of me.
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments for a >500 word XiuHan drabble.


End file.
